<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is Halloween by IsisKitsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005305">This is Halloween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune'>IsisKitsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Devil's in the details [59]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College, College Student Peter Parker, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Magic, Mutants, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Peter is a Little Shit, Public Display of Affection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:29:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey dad, can I borrow this?”<br/>Matt blinked, a little groggy to waking up to Peter literally trying to sneak through the window and failing. “Borrow what?”<br/>“This? We're doing a Halloween thing for the coalition this week.”<br/>Matt honestly couldn't even make Peter's form out completely, but the moment the odd movement got his focus he reached out and snapped it up, “No.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Devil's in the details [59]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This is Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey dad, can I borrow this?”</p><p>Matt blinked, a little groggy to waking up to Peter literally trying to sneak through the window and failing. “Borrow what?”</p><p>“This? We're doing a Halloween thing for the coalition this week.”</p><p>Matt honestly couldn't even make Peter's form out completely, but the moment the odd movement got his focus he reached out and snapped it up, “No.”</p><p>“Come on, dad, I mean, yeah it'll be a bit of a large fit but it'll keep me from shelling out for a costume. Plus it'd be funny as hell.”</p><p>“No, I will start locking that up if I need to,” Matt grumbled as he put the helmet back into the truck and slid it to the back of the closet where it belonged. “Go find your own.”</p><p>“Hey, I made that one for you, remember?”</p><p>“Just, redo your suit or something. Hell, wear your own suit, if you haven't outed yourself yet... Go as Ironman, the press will love it.”</p><p>Peter was glaring, “You're a riot in the mornings, you know that?”</p><p>“Least I didn't wake your ass up in the... what time even is it?”</p><p>“Um, 4am? I think.”</p><p>“Peter, we talked about energy drinks.”</p><p>“Yeah, well I've been a little ball of anxiety and rage the last several months of my life, so, now that it's finally calmed down, I had some energy drinks to catch up on some things.”</p><p>“That makes it worse if something does start dragging you down, Pete, trust me.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know, but I'm okay. So, you're not going to let me borrow it?”</p><p>“Nope, go build your own, it'll fit better anyway.”</p><p>“Daaaaad ugh, I, don't even know how well it would go if I did a reconfigure of my own. Or wear my own. I'm out sorta, as a magic user only. I, a couple know about the tech stuff but not really about the suit.”</p><p>“And? It's Halloween, you've got the most high tech lab available to you not to mention other equipment... Just say you got bored or something, God knows anyone would believe it.”</p><p>“Daaad I am not that bad.”</p><p>“Sure thing, Strange Jr... Yeah, I heard about that.”</p><p>“Who ratted?”</p><p>“Don't worry about it, Strange isn't going to press anything he's just leaving you to your learning and keeping watch on you over your potential.”</p><p>Peter grumbled, “Yeah, he already gave me that speech... What you're telling me is, I'm on my own for a costume?”</p><p>Matt snorted and shrugged, “Could help you pick fabrics or something?”</p><p>Peter groaned as he headed back toward his room, “Dad, you're a riot, shoulda been a comedian... Woulda sold out every night.”</p><p>“Don't go bugging Bruce!”</p><p>“I'm not...”</p><p>-</p><p>The moment Peter walked through the door, the room fell silent as he scanned the confused and worried faces before he noticed Ned and MJ chatting before they caught sight of him and their eyes widened. Peter grinned and winked, making sure the face plate mirrored the action. MJ actually fell back laughing, while Ned flailed his arms out to make sure she didn't end up wedged between the permanent seats when one of her legs kicked out in surprise at falling. “Hey, I thought we were having a Halloween party, what's with the looks? Did I mess up my costume?”</p><p>Peter saw some relax while he ended up lifting up the face plate when some looked still worried, “Murdock, you asshole!”</p><p>“I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. I mean, I did have all of you worried after all. What's Halloween without some fright to it?”</p><p>“Leave it to you to actually dress up like the Devil himself...”</p><p>Peter shrugged as the face plate dropped back down, “I couldn't help myself.”</p><p>MJ finally composed herself, wiping tears from her eyes before giving her cold stone faced stare, “What's your dad think of this?”</p><p>Peter grinned, “He told me to get my own.” That set her off again, at least this time she didn't jerk back, she buried her face in her hands as she lost it.</p><p>“This is some bullshit, Murdock, there's no way anyone can compete with that! I mean, come on!”</p><p>Peter shrugged, “I'm not competing, I'm just enjoying the day. So don't worry, I'm not competition, I just wanted to see if I could make one.”</p><p>“Seriously though, what's your dad think of it,” MJ finally asked as he settled close by to have his little Black Canary curl against his side, “Cause, that's incredibly detailed.”</p><p>“He hasn't seen it.” Peter gave a grin he'd proudly learned from years of rooftop runs with his father, “And he never will.”</p><p>“Doesn't feel like his,” MJ mumbled as she prodded at it, “New design test?”</p><p>“Nah, reconfigured the Guyver suit... It's all me.”</p><p>MJ poked at his side, “It's, like, flexible, even more than your actual suit.”</p><p>“I know, might see if I can keep the style of construction when I tell it to shift back. Until then, would you stop poking me in the side, I'm ticklish... I don't wanna end up with extra limbs right now over you being curious.”</p><p>MJ grinned and jabbed a finger into his side, giggling when he hugged her tighter, “Careful, tiger, might crush me.”</p><p>“Nah, I'd never crush such a pretty song bird.”</p><p>MJ shifted back, “Mind the horns...”</p><p>Peter snorted as he tapped his head against hers, “They're not for damage, they're for show. Unless I knocked to the side just right, they wouldn't hit you. They'd just give me a headache.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>